Supernanny Season 2 Special Update
Nanny Jo is revisiting the families she had visited during the beginning of the second season. Family Order Part 1 Wailems Family (Kyle and Lola have not used any profane language since Nanny Jo's visit. Things have changed for the better, and the family recently adopted a Golden Retriever puppy named Buddy) Yoling Family (Lucas and Abby have changed since Jo's visit.) Gabroonie Family (No mischief has been made in the family since Nanny Jo's visit. Barney is now in college, hoping to obtain his Master's Degree in Technology.) Part 2 Megnet Family (No mischief of any kind has been made since Nanny Jo's visit.) Elean Family (The children are no longer acting up and are now well-behaved. As for Laura, she is now married to a fireman named Otto Hartman, making her full name, Laura Elean-Hartman.) Drapino Family (No mischief of any kind being made since Nanny Jo's visit) Part 3 Belushi Family (No mischief of any kind has been made since Nanny Jo's visit. Carly and Lotte are now in college, and as for Katie-Charvet, she is now re-married to a general surgeon named Dr. James Whitebury, which makes her full name Katie-Charvet Belushi-Whitebury.) Horiaminsky Family (The parents have not used hot sauce on their children or pulled their ears since Nanny Jo came. The children have learned to respect their parents more.) Truel Family (No mischief of any kind is being made since Jo came to help. The sets of twins and triplets are now polite and respectful. Melissa is now in college, in pursuit of her degree in Criminal Law.) Part 4 Regunal Family (No mischief is being made since Jo's visit; the kids now eat at the table and no longer throw food) Everitt Family (No mischief is getting made with the family since Nanny Jo's visit. Rob and Catalina are now off to college.) Affan Family (Things have been changed since Jo's visit. Eliana is now respectful, Silas is no longer aggressive, and as for Kaia and Anna, they are getting along better than they used to.) Forgiauan Family (Things have changed for the better since Nanny Jo's visit. The family now have a new home) Marxonica Family (Since Nanny Jo's visit, the family has changed; the girls are no longer hurting each other and getting along better as a family. Their mother recently gave birth to a baby boy named Stephen) Part 5 Hillsborough-Doggerel Family (No mischief is being made with the family.) Zunier Family (The girls are no longer vandalizing the house.) Colliant Family (No mischief is getting made with this family. The quintuplets and sextuplets no longer throw things at people, and they are now well-behaved children. Kristin has just got her Driver's Liscense, and had her Sweet 16 Birthday Party with all her friends.) Juritin Family (Joshua is now attending a drug counseling program, and things are getting better since Jo's revisit.) Transcripts *The Wailems Family adopts Buddy *Barney leaves for college *Laura Elean's Wedding *Carly and Lotte leave for college *Katie-Charvet Belushi's Wedding *Melissa Truel leaves for college *Rob and Catalina leave for college *The Forgiauan Family get a new home *Stephen Marxonica is born Category:Fanon Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Fanon Season Finales Category:Special Updates